Hymn
by houston180
Summary: A long-time obsession comes to fruition. Disclaimer: the content, views and attitudes depicted in this story do not reflect those of the author. This is an artistic work which may be offensive to some readers. Discretion is advised.


It's almost three in the morning, and tonight has been a very good night. Didn't look that way from the beginning, but hell, sometimes you just have to take what the evening throws at you, you know? See what comes out of the dark and falls right into your lap.

Sometimes it's one of those MILFs with a tan line where her wedding ring usually is. This type is over fourty but she's dressing like a twenty-something with her tits out, drinking at the bar because she got into a fight with the hubby; she doesn't really want to go with you at first, but then you start telling her all about the job and all those hours you spent getting shot at by Feds for her freedom and you can practically smell her pussy soaking her panties by the time she's on her third cosmopolitan... or whatever shit she's drinking because she saw it on Sex And The City. She didn't know it when you walked up, but now she wants you to fuck the shit out of her in ways her limp dick man can't come close to anymore. That can be a pretty good night, as long as you play it right and don't tell her your real name.

Other times it's some college chick who already knows she wants to get nailed by the end of the evening. Yeah, she knows you're too old for her, and her friends are all swarming her for a couple hours as they get smashed on cheap shots... but then it rolls around to about an hour before last call and those cockblocking bitches have all been picked off by younger guys. That's when she starts to get insecure and desperate. Sure, there are still young guys around, but they're too chickenshit to approach her and women can sense that from a mile off- dries up their shit the second they get wind of it. But then there you are, out of nowhere, and all it takes is a little push and she thinks "well fuck it, I'm going to get fucked by _someone_ tonight". If you get really lucky she'll bang you in the bathroom and you avoid having to take her home and talk to her after.

I should also probably add that sometimes... rarely... there's that one bitch you know you need to fuck. Maybe she's with friends, maybe a boyfriend, maybe she's alone, doesn't matter: you lay eyes on her and it's like a flash- you need to fuck her so bad your balls ache and suddenly there aren't any other girls in the world. Just her, and she's calling you. You get close and you can feel that heat coming off her, and there's nothing you can do to stop it from getting inside your head and taking over.

I keep a little something extra around for those times. Usually don't need it, but they can get difficult if they're stuck up or they haven't had enough to drink yet. Maybe they're on the rag. ...I'm not that guy, you know. I can iget/i women. But on the off chance that you meet Her one night and all you're getting is no... one little pill can turn that into a yes. Saves you the trouble of having to go home and try to get that ache to go away by jerking off or drinking. That's not a sure thing, anyway... that bitch is in your head by then and you can't get her out of it. If only she hadn't been there that night, none of it would have happened and you could just have gone about your usual routine, you know?

Women.

Only this time... It wasn't a woman. You think you know everything about yourself, but this came out of nowhere. Suddenly, like a god damn lightning bolt: the first time I saw him take off his helmet and wipe the grease paint off his face and he turned those eyes on me and... there it was... that old ache. I fucking hated him right then, you know. Him and his brother. Getting up in my face for the way his old man handled that operation was one thing, but then this fucking _kid_ - this untested nobody, this dumbshit child whose balls had barely dropped, this god damn sergeant who thought he had every right to play on the same team as me - just had to do _this_. He got in my head the same way all those bitches had before him, and I couldn't just go home and drink it away or jerk off the same way I usually did. He was right there every single day, playing with the big boys after all because daddy said it was all right. Elias Walker was a man who had every last ounce of my respect and loyalty, but I almost hated him a little for this too... he had no idea what this was doing to me.

Believe me, I tried to keep this to myself, but by the end of the first month he was driving me insane. You would be a little crazy too if you were used to wanting pussy and all of a sudden some young kid had your eyes following his ass around the yard when he was jogging. He was there all the time, every day, training with us and taking his breaks with us and there was nowhere to escape to. It got so bad I could smell him coming from around a corner. I knew what his fucking aftershave was. I'd hear his footsteps walking down the hall outside my office and I'd start to get hard, hear his voice talking to his brother or one of the other Ghosts and the hair on the back of my arms would stand up... hearing him grunt if he took a hard hit during CQC was almost enough to make me need to go to the bathroom and rub one out. I couldn't stand it. I thought I was going to snap; kick his ass or "accidentally" shoot him in his fucking face to get it out of my skull. I wanted him so bad it hurt.

Tonight though... that was everything I needed. We were celebrating, for once, as a team. The new blood did a good job collecting that intel on ol' Gabe, and now we're all set to suit up and take him down. Things are going our way for once. Everybody was high on it, and the Walker boys and Russ had just come off an op, to boot. For Keegan, that meant partying until he'd had enough liquor to throw his balance off and then going home for the night to jack it to Japanese porno like he always does. For the other guys, it meant the hunt was on. Everyone was living it up until they found a piece of ass to take home, and they did, one by one. Me, I was looking, but it wasn't at the bar stars.

He was there and so was his brother- together just like they had been for uncountable days. Every time you turn around they're both around, and you almost never see one without the other. I swear, Hesh never leaves the kid except to take a leak. It's like they're attached at the hip; both brothers hanging around each other so often I almost thought I wasn't going to get a chance. But tonight there were enough chicks there to finally get his attention, and he had had so much to drink that he finally decided it was safe to get his dick wet. Can't say I blame him either; that kid's got what bitches want and he has it in spades. Had four or five chicks looking our way all night, ready to drop their panties and get on his dick... ahh to be that young again.

But what was lucky for Hesh was my luck too. I was watching as he got up out of his seat to finally go bag one of those chicks. Watching while that made His head turn to see what his big brother was going to do. Just long enough for me to pass my hand over the mouth of his bottle- to open my palm and let that little bit of concentrated yes fall straight down the neck. He was mine. I had to fight right then to keep from getting hard at the rush of electric excitement at just the thought of what I was going to do to him, but I managed it. Would've ruined everything if either one of the brothers had noticed my interest, but everyone was too drunk to catch on by then. Hesh came back to say he was going to be out for the night - considerate of him to leave his bitch waiting by the door so he wouldn't rub the fact that we were striking out tonight in our faces - and then he was gone.

"Well, drink up kid. Looks like the party's over." I couldn't keep my eyes off his throat and the way his adam's apple moved as he raised that bottle to his lips and obliged me. Swallowed it all down in three fast gulps. Must've been bitter about his brother fucking off for the night, but me... I could feel the blood pounding in my own head against the floodgates that prevented it from surging down to my cock. I couldn't get out of that bar fast enough, knowing he was on my heels.

"Shit, I'm drunk." He was slurring a little by the time we got out into the warm air, and I could tell it was already starting to work. He was swaying before we had made it half a block from the bar, and it wouldn't be long before he'd be stumbling- all that walking driving his blood through his veins faster and faster, "Hey, don't worry, I'll drive." was all it took to get him to follow me to my car.

He hit the seat heavily when he climbed in, and I reached across him to get his seatbelt. Just the brush of my arm against his thigh felt hot enough to make me start sweating. What he was doing to me... he had no idea. Kid didn't even notice with his head starting to nod unconsciously as he blinked to keep his eyes open. It had to be kicking in hard by now; he mumbled something about not feeling good before he leaned against the door and quieted down. It was only a few blocks back to my place, and the rush of anticipation was sobering me up as fast as it was getting me high. We were there in no time, but he was already too gone to stand when I opened his door to get him out.

"No problem, kid. Let's get you inside." I made myself sound as soothing as I could as I slung his arm over my shoulders to help him up the stairs to my door. He was still trying to talk, and I could catch things like "hospital" and "drunk" in there. Had to calm him down a little- tell the poor kid he wasn't going to die. He'd wake up in a few hours with a foggy head and forget how he got here; I'd tell him he passed out and I let him crash on my couch. Everything was going to be fine... better than fine. I was so hot by then that my cock was tenting my pants from the way he was pressed into my side. When I kicked the door shut and we were finally alone in my apartment, I didn't waste any time. I didn't even bother to get to the bedroom. The couch would do.

I've fucked a lot of women in my day, but this was going to be a new experience. Maybe that's why I was so hard up for this fucking kid... maybe that's why I stuck my fingers into his mouth to open it up and shove my tongue into it. I wanted to see if he tasted different. He did. It was sharper. Less sweet. Still, good enough to get my heart pounding and my hands shaking like they hadn't in years. I barely remembered that I needed to make sure no one ever found out about this; only thought about it as I was dumping him on his stomach on the couch and yanking down his pants. If it had been any other fuck, I would have had him raw... but this was Elias' son and a fellow Ghost, and if this ever got out it would have been the end of me. It was a test of will to get the condom on, but it was for the best anyway.

By the time I had my cock wrapped up he was out cold, and when I dragged his pants down the rest of the way - to his ankles - and exposed that fresh, baby soft ass and long legs he didn't make a sound. I turned his head so he could breathe easy while I positioned him against the arm and spread his thighs, so high on the sight of Him by then that I felt dizzy. Let myself savour a few seconds of that anticipation as I drunk him in with my eyes: all spread and ready for me to do whatever I wanted with. Gave his ass a squeeze just to see how it felt in my hand- a lot firmer than what I was used to but he had skin that was just as smooth. I leaned down into his neck with my hand tucked under his shoulder and swam in the scent that had me jumping at corners for weeks... cupped his chest underneath his shirt to feel the difference there as well, and was surprised to feel the nipple get hard in spite of the fact that he was dead to the world. My interest was piqued by then, and I couldn't shake the next question that sprang to mind; I slid my palm down his flat, hard stomach to where his cock lay in a fold between the cushions and a pillow and gave it a soft jerk. I don't know what I was thinking, really. I just wanted to see what would happen. I wasn't expecting it to start to get hard in my hand.

Somehow, I wasn't as disgusted by that as I thought I would be... it meant on some level, the kid wanted this too. He had been teasing me the whole time, hadn't he? That had to be it. The whole reason I was doing this was him. His fault for tempting me into it, His fault for being like this, His fault for getting into my head and not letting me go...

With that thought fresh in my head I pulled his ass open with my fingers to shove my cock in as deep as it could go. I felt my balls press against his skin and pull up reflexively as I let out a gasp; it was so fucking good that for a second I thought I found heaven. Tighter than anything I'd had, and he wasn't resisting at all. Even though it was baring down on me to the root, that hole was letting me in like it was meant to be fucked; I had to remind myself that I couldn't do anything that would leave any damage. It was still so god damn sweet, even through the latex, that I was leaking precum with just a few slow strokes. I was drowning in Him. He was swallowing me up more and more with every thrust into that perfect heat- so much that it felt almost like my first time again, all that remembered glory rushing back in with each wave. It made me slow down, bury my face in his short hair, breathe in to capture his smell and remember. I never wanted to forget. It reminded me of Elias, the way he looked when he used to talk about Gabe... I pulled up for a moment, stopped, and reached beneath him to feel how hard he'd gotten. I wanted to know if he still wanted this too. He did.

I let out a groan I didn't know I'd been holding back, then. With my chest pressed into his back I held our hips together and rocked so I could keep his cock held in my fist and feel it start to drip the harder I drove into him. This was proof I wasn't wrong. I wasn't going insane. I was going to make him cum too, even if I was close to moaning every time I could feel his cock twitch and his ass clench up around me as I was fucking him. He wasn't going to win. I was going to get him out of my head by conquering him... making him admit it was him all along. He wanted this. He made me do it.

Then he made a noise under his breath that sounded like a soft groan and I forgot all my promises. All that heat and pressure had built up to the breaking point and that was all it took for that thing inside me to finally snap. I needed him to cum, and I needed to lose myself in him while I did it. I was grinding him into the cushions with my face in the back of his neck and my fist curled around his hard cock so he'd fuck it with every thrust into him that jolted him against the arm. I knew he was feeling it; I could hear him breathing hard, slipping in and out of consciousness while my dick inside him was driving him closer and closer to orgasm. I was like an animal, consumed with this need, and I couldn't recall how it had come to this. All I knew was heat and lust and pleasure, and something building in me with every little noise that passed His lips. This was everything. I needed Him.

The only sound he made when he finally gave in to me was a short gasp. He barely moved his limbs, but inside I could feel the muscles that had been so welcoming instantly seize up and constrict around my cock hard enough to make me see stars. I was helpless as that body beneath me wrung sensation out of me that I hadn't felt in years. Whatever I had done, he had beaten me. Forced me to my own climax and wouldn't let me go. It felt like dying, and for a second I was afraid I had.

I woke up with my head resting on his shoulder. He hadn't moved. He was still passed out, dead to the world. My hand, still on his dick, was sticky and the condom was pulling on my own. I peeled it off and tossed it out the window. My head was still swimming, but I cleaned him up, dressed him again, and laid him out all nice and cozy on the couch. Tossed a blanket over him in case he woke up later and even put a glass of water on the table beside him.

Nobody could ever know about this. It would go with me to the grave. But still... tonight had been a very good night.


End file.
